fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Olympian War Chapter 7 - Insight
Heavy rain splattered against the sheer cliffs as a dark figure made his way quickly towards them. He was thrilled with his own cleverness, they had tried to hide the cavern from him, but he had found it; he was too smart. With a blinding purple burst he tore down one side of the cliff and was hit with an eerie green light. This was the light that repelled Haos and gave strength to the mighty Darkus attribute. He made his way inside, looking for any sign of the Bakugan he sought. There. It was hunched against the rough stone sides of the cavern, covering its face from the light; it seemed to have developed a nervous twitch. He kneeled down beside it. “Look at you. Not so mighty anymore; cowering in the shadows.” He said with extreme satisfaction. The Haos Bakugan uncovered part of its face, revealing something that looked very much like a bat. Then it grinned and started to laugh; crazy insane laughter. “I knew you would try to get to my power. The walls whisper things to me.” This seemed to intrigue the other Bakugan. “Whisper things do they? Did they foretell your doom?” The image was becoming hazy. The grin faded from the Haos Bakugan’s face, replaced with cold fury. “They wouldn’t betray me, they wouldn’t dare. But they have spoken of your demise; shown it in fact. They assure me I will be safe.” Fear registered in his face and he dismissed as quickly as possible, but the Haos Bakugan had seen. There was a bolt of blinding light and a shriek of fury. Robotallion woke with a start, opening into ball form. It was still dark outside and he checked the digital clock on the shelf below were he usually perched himself at night. It read 2.30 AM. He had never been good with human time, but had a feeling dawn was still several hours away. He tried to return to sleep but found he couldn’t; instead, he was thinking of the dream he had just had. The exact details were already blurred but it had seemed so vivid and real, he thought about the two Bakugan depicted and questioned how he could have possibly have thought up such odd characters. In the end he dismissed the dream and eventually found solace in sleep. He woke to find early morning light streaming through an open window. Kodo and most of his other Bakugan seemed to have left; mostly likely honing their battling skills for the upcoming Bakugan tournament. He was usually left out of training as he hadn’t quite recovered from his fight with Acerbus and Latro and was too slow to keep up. He looked around. He discovered that Eos and Galaxy Ziperator had also remained behind, and were talking quietly on top of a nearby wardrobe and apparently hadn’t noticed him. He went to go see them but slipped and tumbled down and off the shelf he had been positioned on. As he hit the ground a number of images flashed before him; the same Haos Bakugan from his dream enveloped in a blinding yellow light, the Darkus Bakugan laughing in triumph and something lying on a cold stone floor. When Robotallion opened his eyes again he found Eos and Ziperator standing over him. Ziperator was laughing, apparently finding his fall funny. “Are you alright?” Asked Eos, who seemed to be genuinely worried about him; though on closer inspection it was obvious that she was suppressing her own laughter. He didn’t answer, as he was initially a little worried about what this new vision meant, but reckoned that the fall must have reminded him of something he’d forgotten in his dream and didn’t dwell on it. “Did that fall wake you up Robotallion?” Asked Ziperator cheekily. “I guess so.” Robotallion mumbled. “Well then lets get out of here. I regret not going along with Kodo and the others. It’s so dull here and if we hurry we might still be able to catch up!” Said Ziperator excitedly. Eos was a little skeptical. “And how would we do that?” She asked. “I have an idea.” He said in a notoriously mischievous voice. ∗ ∗ ∗ And so that was how they found themselves rocketing through the streets strapped to a skateboard. Ziperator had apparently gotten the idea from a story someone told him about how some Bakugan had used roller skates to achieve a similar purpose. “But my version is way safer.” He had reassured them. Now Robotallion wasn’t so sure. They had so far been keeping to the side of the road while Ziperator kept the momentum going. Everything had been going fine until Ziperator hit a pothole in the road. The skateboard went out of control and they found themselves weaving in and out of the morning traffic. Eos covered her eyes and refused to look, convinced they were going to be flattened. Though eventually Ziperator pulled through and they were riding smooth again. Then of course came the hill; they plummeted to the bottom and once again found themselves in the middle of bustling traffic. “Ziperator you idiot!” Eos shrieked in fear. They hit the gutter and were flung from the skateboard onto soft green grass, which softened their fall. They soon recovered and Eos’ rant of anger was in full swing. “You idiot, your version was meant to be safer!” Ziperator didn’t fight back but just groaned with every wave of renewed fury. Robotallion on the other hand found it very amusing, and watched patiently until Eos was done screaming. Soon enough they realized that they had come upon the park and just needed to find Kodo, because he was surely here somewhere; though the problem was the place was so big for three little Bakugan. “Where should we start?” Robotallion asked. “I say we make an adventure of it!” Said Ziperator cheerfully. Eos scowled. “As long as it doesn’t turn out like your last little idea.” She said bitterly. The park was big. Even for a human, that was why it was commonly used for Bakugan battles, and so looking for Kodo was easier said than done. They had only been looking for several minutes before they turned a corner and were greeted by some familiar faces. “Twilight!” Eos said joyfully, as she bounded up to greet her friend. “Hello Demon.” Said Ziperator levelly. Both Darkus Spatterix were perched on the roots of a mighty Oak tree, and seemed to have been talking. Robotallion had never mentioned it, but he had a feeling Ziperator somewhat disliked Demon; likely because whenever they met in battle Ziperator was easily flattened. “How are you?” Asked Demon in his usual calm and controlled voice. But Robotallion was thinking of other things. “How did you get away from Kane and Ecramor?” Demon was silent for a length of time, but eventually he did speak. “Serpens severed a nerve in Ecramor’s neck, he went limp like a ragdoll and wasn’t a threat from then on.” Robotallion had a strange feeling in the back of his mind that Demon wasn’t telling the whole truth, but dismissed the thought. “Wish I had been there, sounded like good fun.” Twilight said; sounding slightly disappointed. “The best of us always miss out on the real fun.” Eos agreed. Twilight laughed and the two continued on with some ridiculous conversation. “So, where’s your partner?” Asked Ziperator. “Where’s yours?” Demon retorted. “We’re looking for him, he must be here somewhere. Have you seem him?” Ziperator asked as coolly as his voice allowed. Robotallion almost laughed at his hostility and suspicion. “No, haven’t seen him anywhere. Ace isn’t here; Twilight and I just decided to drop in,” he paused momentarily. “I promise to let you know if I see him anywhere, just in case you miss his spontaneous arrival; what with your inflated head.” This was clearly a jibe at Ziperator, Demon was intelligent and had probably easily picked up on his hostility. Ziperator said nothing more. Demon turned his attention to Robotallion. “Twilight and I could help you look for Kodo if you want?” “I’d appreciate it, thanks.” Robotallion said cheerfully. To get a better vantage point they decided to climb to the top of the Oak tree, but found no luck. Instead they lost track of their real plan and ended up watching a battle where an Aquos Fangoid tried in vain to subdue a Bakugan that looked a lot like some kind of Saurus. Finally realizing that they were wasting time they set out again and took a route along a bike track; moving faster but still finding no sign of Kodo or the other Bakugan. “This is no hope!” Ziperator complained after only a couple of minutes, “this place is far too big for us!” Because no one wanted to listen to Ziperator complain they decided to cut across and area of thick undergrowth to a wide open plain where brawlers usually battled. Travelling was surprisingly easy as the plants near the forest floor were soft and easy to pass through. That was when they heard the voices. “We must we on the other side already!” Eos said excitedly. She rushed forward only to be stopped by Robotallion. “Hold on, would you.” He growled. He peered through the undergrowth and found himself staring at two Bakugan. Both were in their ball forms; one was Ventus, the other Subterra. They were whispering intently and seemed to be arguing. They didn’t seem dangerous, but something made Robotallion keep the group silent in the undergrowth. Was it the vibe they gave off? Or maybe he was just overreacting. He didn’t know, but his instincts told him he had made the right chose. Soon they had passed on and they could continue on. Within about a minute or so they were pulling themselves out of a rose bush and making their way out onto clean cut grass, where Robotallion soon spotted Kodo. He was battling a young woman who he only knew as “Blazewind”. She used her Bakugan Nixon, who was a relatively powerful Pyrus Krakix. They started towards the two brawlers. Blazewind activated an ability card and Nixon sent Scaboid flying. He corrected himself and whipped back into action. “Mecha Cannon!” Kodo said fiercely, as Scaboid charged up a powerful beam of energy in his mouth. Blazewind wasn’t going to let herself be beaten so easily though. “Flame of Corruption, plus Alpha Samurai!” Scaboid’s attack petered out and Nixon was enveloped in a dazzling red aura, as a blade of demonic flames formed in his hands. Scaboid realized what sort of situation he was facing and backed away. Robotallion and the others had almost reached them, but moving through his grass was harder then you might think for a little Bakugan. Nixon swung his blade as Kodo desperately activated an ability card. “Supreme Defense!” Nixon’s blade made contact with Scaboid and exploded with a hiss of flames, as the aura surrounding his body faded. “What is this?” He said, confused. “Gives me a 600 G boost while all of your abilities are nullified and you lose some G-Power while you’re at it!” Scaboid explained triumphantly. Robotallion and the other Bakugan were about three meters from Kodo when Demon stopped them from going any further. “Let’s not disturb him; see what he’s got.” So they stood by and watched the battle unfold. Scaboid slammed Nixon to the ground with his four mighty arms and reared up for the finishing blow, only to be thwarted once again by Blazewind. “Double Ability activate!” She cried desperately. “Hell Force plus Armor of Flame!” Kodo’s Bakumeter was reciting the situation. “G-Power recalculation, Pyrus Krakix tripled from 500 Gs to 1500 Gs, “Armor of Flame” readjusting Pyrus Krakix’s G-Power to 3000 Gs. Mecha Scacoid at 1700 G disadvantage.” It said in a robotic voice. Nixon’s body was alive with flame and he towered over Scaboid. He was about to execute an attack when Kodo decided it was time to open his gate card. “Gate card open!” He yelled, “Core Overflow!” Scaboid gained 800 Gs and Nixon lost an equal amount. Even though Nixon was still leading by 100 Gs, his attack wasn’t enough to finish Scaboid and he recovered, stumbling away from his attacker. Kodo didn’t waste any time in recommencing the fight. “Ability activate!” He cried, “Reflection Beetle!” Scaboid grinned as red aura flowed out of Nixon’s pores and were absorbed by him. Even Kodo couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “Reflection Beetle allows Scaboid to copy a few of the opponents abilities and use them with double their original strength.” It took a few seconds for it to sink in before Blazewind realized what dire affects that could have. “Now then … which of your abilities to use?” Scaboid said with relish, clearly taunting Nixon. “Don’t expect me to wait!” Blazewind said angrily. “Ability activate - Volcanic Viper!” Nixon became red hot and his hands disappeared behind a sheath of sorts and he released a monumental blast of churning, fiery energy. In the few seconds it took for this to transgress Scaboid seemed to have made up his mind. “Armor of Flame plus Alpha Samurai!” Nixon’s blast hit Scaboid, who seemed to be fending its effects off, while Kodo’s Bakumeter was going crazy trying to keep up with both Bakugan. “Pyrus Krakix plus 500 Gs, Mecha Scaboid G-Power recalculation is in process,” It paused, calculating the turn in G-Power, “Pyrus Mecha Scaboid’s G-Power is quadrupled; “Alpha Samurai adding an additional 500 Gs. Final G-Power calculation at 8900 Gs. Pyrus Krakix at a 6700 G disadvantage.” Scaboid, who was glowing in fiery armor and wielded four blades of flame, easily threw off Nixon’s blast. Nixon backed away. “Blaze … if you could do something now … it would be much appreciated …” He said in a level yet slightly frightened voice. “I’m trying to figure something out!” She said in frustration. Too late, Scaboid attacked and slashed at Nixon with his four swords. Nixon was at such a G-Power disadvantage that his defeat was almost instantaneous. There was a final burst of energy so powerful that Robotallion was pushed backwards, he hit soft grass but gasped as a vision flashed before him once more. The same strange Haos Bakugan was using a large boulder as support in the pelting rain. The demonic Darkus Bakugan approached it. “You’re too weak to go on now … victory is mine.” It said in a triumphant voice, yet it was also filled with pain and exhaustion. The Haos Bakugan looked up and everything went black, and the vision ended with a moan of agony. Robotallion woke to find Kodo and Blazewind kneeling beside him. The battle was clearly over. “Looks like you hit your head there.” Kodo said gently, lifting him into his hand. “Maybe we should buy him a little helmet, that’s the second time today.” Said Ziperator from Kodo’s shoulder, clearly amused. Kodo shot him a look and turned to Blazewind. “I’d better get going, great battle today. You’ll be entering the Bakugan tournament, right?” “Of course.” She said with a smile. She said goodbye and left with Nixon. Robotallion’s brain was still reeling from the new vision he had seen. This wasn’t normal, and he was filled with fear; the kind of fear that starts in your stomach and soon spreads to every point of your body. The kind of fear the makes you shake uncontrollably and eliminates any feeling of happiness with an even more powerful wave of dread. These weren’t dreams. It was so vivid he could have been there, standing in the rain watching the Bakugan talk, taking in every word. Kodo said goodbye to Demon and Twilight, who apparently had to get back to Ace. Robotallion didn’t reply to Demon’s farewell. In fact, he didn’t say another word for the whole day. What did you think of Scaboid's battle with Nixon? Awesome! Awful! Interesting Boring Others + Others - Category:Bakugan: Olympian War Category:Kodo